


Oneshot to Victory

by blunted_edge



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blunted_edge/pseuds/blunted_edge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I take prompts on tumblr and then I eventually get around to posting them here. Various relationships mainly featuring Achievement Hunter in a bunch of different AUs, but there's a few Rooster Teeth pairings too. So far it's all fluff all the time. Chapter titles are the prompts I got!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. some risingluna maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 / 14 / 15: jon risinger/miles luna, fluff, not really AU, general audiences
> 
> [originally posted here](http://ahcity-shenanigans.tumblr.com/post/133178030480/some-risingluna-maybe)

All Miles has to do is pat his knee and waggle his eyebrows to get Jon to sit on his lap. It’s incredible to him, having a man as pretty as that being so willing to cuddle, and he tries so hard every day not to take advantage of that.

But, listen, opportunity is the mother of fortune, and when there isn’t a lot of space to sit down for a game of Werewolf, Miles isn’t just going to pass it up. That would be like saying “no” to free ice cream. The very thought boggles the mind.

“Aw, man, why didn’t Jon sit on my lap?” Blaine complains across the room.

“Because your breath stinks, Blaine,” Miles shoots back, since passing up the opportunity to make fun of Blaine is _also_ like saying “no” to free ice cream.

Jon obviously can’t smell, and the man is about ready to say that when Miles cuts him off with a little mumble close to his ear (since Jeremy– the host of their game– is trying to take control of the chaos of nine people in order to start and _not_ because Miles likes being really close to Jon).

“Yeah I know you have amnesia or amnosia or something but no one should have to sit on Blaine, he’s really very inappropriate, it’s terrible for everyone, I’d much rather you here with me and safe in my big strong arms.” He’s very serious about Blaine’s bad breath, alright.

At that, Jon sits back against Miles’ chest in order to mumble back at him; Jeremy has resorted to half-shouting in order to get everyone to shut up and it would almost be distracting if this weren’t– well, Jon. Laying against him. Wow.

“And you aren’t being inappropriate?” Miles doesn’t even have to look at Jon. He can feel the raised eyebrow. His raised-eyebrow senses are tingling so hard right now. (Wait, is he just feeling actually inappropriate about Jon? Are those tingles of a non-platonic nature? It’s so hard to tell. Jon makes him tingle a lot.)

Miles just lays his cheek against the side of Jon’s head and grins goofily. “Absolutely not. I ask consent before I start anything. Speaking of, can I cuddle you really hard? You’re super warm and cute.”

“Sure,” Jon says agreeably, and rests arms against Miles’ when they wrap around his waist.

“It’s going to be really hard to keep secret identities secret when you’re cozied up like that.” Jeremy says after he’s managed to wrangle everyone into position.

Miles immediately says, “I forfeit!” in the same breath that Barbara shouts, “Make them the lovers!”

“We’re not even playing with extended rules, Barb,” Trevor says, but Miles can feel Jon sort of laughing ( _wow_ ) and then–

“I like the sound of lovers.” Jon says this with his own words out of his own pretty mouth completely uninvited.

Miles tries his best not to squeeze the man to death in his own excitement. “We’re officially boyfriends now!” He says (he’s shouting) and then he rocks forward to kiss Jon Risinger for _forever_ as everyone else whoops in the background. Jon definitely kisses back.


	2. Gavin, Jester?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 / 14 / 15: gavin free & geoff ramsey (no pairings), genfic, minecraft kings AU, general audiences
> 
>  
> 
> [originally posted here](http://ahcity-shenanigans.tumblr.com/post/133178767995/gavin-jester-for-the-prompt)

“What if I were a jester as my cover?” Gavin asks one day, in the midst of practicing his forgery skills.

King Ramsey looks up from his paperwork, blinking the haze of letters and numbers from his tired eyes, then snorts loudly. “No, no, no, that won’t work. Not at all.” He looks back down and chuckles to himself, like the very idea is amusing.

Gavin considers himself a fine example of a jokester. He tells very good jokes, if he says so himself, and there isn’t a day that goes by where he doesn’t make Geoff laugh in some fashion. It’s not very surprising that he feels slighted by such an immediate dismissal.

He puts down his quill and moves aside the letter from King Haywood– perfecting that man’s signature is a _pain_ – and even, for good measure, stands up.

“You’re an ass,” Gavin announces. “Why not?”

The man looks up again, still smirking. “You’re a funny man, I’ll admit that. But do you know what happens when you _try_ to be funny? Remember when you first met Narvaez? He hated you for _months_. You’re not going to be a court jester as your cover. No way.”

Which is… well, a valid point. Gavin sits back down. “I guess I’ll just continue being a shadowy spymaster, then,” he says, still very put out. It was nice having friends and being able to go out in public often.

King Ramsey’s smile softens. “We’ll figure something out, Gav. Soon. I promise.”

Gavin smiles back and then studiously gets back to work. He’s lucky enough to have such a kind man as his King, and even luckier to spend time with him every day and be friends. He shall live.


	3. cold weather fluffy jeremy fic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 / 14 / 15: jeremy dooley/michael jones, fluff/genfic, not really AU, mentions of sex but not elaborated on
> 
> [originally posted here](http://ahcity-shenanigans.tumblr.com/post/133181477985/this-is-that-jeremy-anon-if-youve-started)

Why are the tile floors so cold? Why do they literally hate his feet? Jeremy’s already handling so much stress about hosting Michael over for dinner as a date, he can’t deal with his house betraying him by being so inhospitable. He hopes to God the heater isn’t broken and that it just takes a while to warm up.

At least they’d decided they didn’t need to dress nice or anything beforehand. It would have been soul-achingly difficult to give up his sweatpants.

The doorbell rings just as Jeremy’s attempting to pull out dinner plates from the kitchen cabinet. He scrambles to answer it as he vows to get a stepping stool soon.

Michael smiles at him when he opens the door and holds up a six-pack of beer. “I brought alcohol,” he says, just in case Jeremy didn’t see it. He’s wearing a baggy hoodie and jeans and he looks goddamn _snuggly_.

“Awesome,” Jeremy replies, opting for casual just in case an enthusiastic hug would be weird. “C’mon, dinner’s ready. Let’s Netflix and chill.” He waggles his eyebrows for dramatic effect and Michael laughs, shouldering his way in with an absent-minded kiss to Jeremy’s cheek.

_Wicked_ awesome slips into his thoughts before he has the chance to stop it.

“Dude, you made pulled pork?” Michael exclaims when he finds his way to the kitchen and spots what Jeremy’s cooked. He slaps the case of beer down on the counter and inhales the aromas noisily. “Oh my god.”

“I know, right? I’m amazed at myself.” It’s hard not to feel proud of cooking _anything_ when you’ve been a single bachelor for an embarrassingly long time. Yet, the kitchen floor is still icy, and his toes are still numb, dampening his joy. Damn you, tile floors!

“Keep this up and I’ll be marrying you in no time.” Michael’s already kicking off his shoes and pulling off his hoodie (which, coincidentally, pulls off his shirt most of the way, too, and Jeremy definitely doesn’t drink _that_ sight in). “Where are the plates? I’m not waiting for this glorious mess to get in my mouth.”

Jeremy points them out while he retrieves forks, and then they both crack open a beer. They migrate to the living room to eat, because they’re slobs and tables are for squares, plus _carpet_. Fucking tile. Scooter wedges himself against Jeremy’s hip opposite Michael when they sit down on the couch and immediately falls asleep

It’s when they’re finished with dinner and three-fourths into some shitty movie and a debate about whether or not the actors know how bad they are that Michael says, “Do you like it to be this cold in here?”

He’d been hoping that maybe all the cold was just him, but fuck, the heater’s officially a problem. “My heater’s probably broken,” Jeremy says apologetically, “I’ll have to do something about it. I’ve only needed to use it just today, really.”

“This is where I say I used to be an electrician and then I fix it through magic, but I don’t think I can do that anymore.” Michael shrugs. “We can huddle together for warmth though. It’s about survival now.”

“Yeah, for survival,” Jeremy says very seriously as he immediately wedges himself against Michael’s side. Half-turning towards him, Michael slings his arm across Jeremy’s shoulders and rests their heads together.

“Also we should try to repopulate the human race,” he murmurs suggestively, resting a hand against Jeremy’s stomach.

Which, _holy shit,_ quick, Jeremy, be suave! “Not with Scooter near!” He exhales in a scandalized tone. God _dammit_ Jeremy.

Michael just laughs. “Could always move to the bedroom. It has blankets. No big deal if you don’t want to, though. Cuddling’s cool.”

“Bedroom’s a great idea, let’s get going right now immediately.” Since Michael is in prime position for it, Jeremy slips his hands underneath Michael’s knees and around his back to haul him up bridal-style. The sudden move upsets Scooter, who meows plaintively, and Michael laughs even harder.


	4. Axial6401? And fluff. Because fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 / 14 / 15: jeremy dooley/matt bragg, fluff, not really AU, general audiences
> 
> [originally posted here](http://ahcity-shenanigans.tumblr.com/post/133182275370/axial6401-and-fluff-because-fluff)

When Jeremy hears Matt come into their cubbyhole office the next day after the stream, he spins around his seat to ask a very important question and then gets an eyefull of bald head.

It’s not his fault that he screams, and– to his credit!– he cuts it off very abruptly, so it’s more like a bark instead of a shriek of terror. He’s so used to a yeti that his instinctual response to hairlessness is absolute horror; it’s like expecting to see someone you know and love but getting a fucked up clone of them instead.

“Aw, c’mon, I’m not that ugly.” Matt says petulantly, but he’s smiling and pulling a beanie back over his head.

It’s offensive to Jeremy that Matt would pull such a heinous trick. His heart’s still racing, god dammit. “You did that on purpose! You knew! You asshole. Christ.”

“Wow, not even an apology.” Matt shakes his head and shrugs out of his overcoat, since it’s finally getting sort of cold enough to justify having one. “You literally just screamed in horror upon seeing me and then you call me an asshole for it. Wow, Jeremy.”

“Shut up!” Jeremy says, now thoroughly embarrassed. “Sorry, man. I just– your hair’s gone. You’ve had long hair for forever.”

Matt rolls his eyes and then steps close to him, leaning forward to brace himself on the arms of Jeremy’s chair. “It’ll grow back. Eventually. Some day. At least I’ve still got the beard you know and love. Don’t think I won’t still smother you with it.”

“No! Please!” Jeremy shouts in desperation as Matt starts kissing his face. “I can’t breathe!” But he puts his hands on Matt’s shoulders and kisses back.

Then they make out for a while, because they’re gross. Yet again, Jeremy is very thankful that they get their own little space in the Achievement Hunter building so no one interrupts them.

“Better grow that mane back,” Jeremy eventually mumbles against a kiss, “I just tried to grab it out of instinct.”

“God dammit, Jeremy.” Matt says.


	5. GTA AU Jeremy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 / 14 / 15: jeremy dooley & ryan haywood, genfic, Fake AH Crew AU, general audiences
> 
> [originally posted here](http://ahcity-shenanigans.tumblr.com/post/133184448370/gta-au-jeremy)

It all starts when the Vagabond breaks into his apartment while he’s in the middle of his exercise routine. Specifically, he’s doing sit ups while hanging from a pull-up bar singing along with an AC/DC song blaring on his radio, and then he notices Ryan standing in the hallway with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall and watching him. Like a creep.

It looks like he’s been there a while, so Jeremy mentally decides _Fuck it_ and keeps going until the song ends, because he’s in the zone and you can’t just _stop_ singing Thunderstruck.

When the song starts the last few seconds of petering out Jeremy drops down from the bar, catching himself with his hands and then wobbling upright because god damn, airborn sit-ups are hard. Jeremy heads back into his room to turn off the way-too-loud radio and that’s when he addresses his guest.

“Hi Ryan, what’s up?” There’s no need to get mad about a probably-broken lock or window somewhere in his house. It’d just make these visits more frequent. Ryan sniffs out what bothers people and then exploits it mercilessly. Or, worse off, he tells _Gavin_ what ticks people off. “Want a drink or something?”

The man follows him as he heads to the kitchen, as creepy as ever. Jeremy assumes that’s a yes for a drink.

“Water alright or you just wanna ransack whatever’s in the fridge? Go right ahead, dude, you broke in here, pick whatever.” Listen, he’s intensely curious about what’s under that mask just like everyone else. Maybe a flash of chin while the Vagabond drinks a soda will help satisfy it some.

Jeremy washes his face in the sink as Ryan rummages around in his fridge; he’s drying off with a handtowel when the hissing noise of a pop tab being pulled echoes in the room. Very steadfastly, Jeremy does not stop until he’s sure he’s dried off.

He almost has a heart attack when he sees that Ryan’s pulled off the skull mask entirely to down a can of Diet Coke. It’s unclear if the Vagabond is just that excited about soda or it’s some weird signal that he trusts Jeremy now but he tries very hard not to stare. There’s facepaint. And really nice hair.

“Cool,” Jeremy says, “Guess I should stock more of that here then?” He laughs nervously.

Ryan stops drinking and wipes his mouth on his leather jacket sleeve, because he apparently has a manufacturing facility just for those expensive-looking things as much as he continues to ruin them.

Then the Vagabond actually says, out loud, “Yeah, sure, we should hang out more. You’re alright. You play video games?”

The crew had told him that Ryan _does_ , in fact, talk sometimes, but never with strangers, and now Jeremy is unsure if he’s been blessed or this is an omen of ill tidings.

“Uh,” he replies very stupidly, then, “Yeah? I do.”

A legitimate smile breaks across Ryan’s bare face. “We should play together sometime! By the way,” he looks faintly embarrassed, his bare ears even turn red, Jeremy can’t imagine a blush underneath the facepaint but it’s definitely there, “you should put on a shirt, you’re really distractingly muscular.”

_Oh my god, he’s a dork,_ something in the back of Jeremy’s head screams. The situation is becoming more and more surreal to him. “You don’t like the view?” Jeremy replies.

The man looks distinctly distressed. “I mean,” he says, then makes an aborted move to cover his face. “You’re always in that stupid ill-fitting jacket and that hat. I thought you were just– stocky.”

“Ryan, I’m offended,” Jeremy deadpans.

“You dress bad!” Ryan continues.

“Ryan.”

“Why do you wear sunglasses underneath a wide-brim hat?”

“Ryan, please.”

“And now you’re actually really buff? Why don’t you show that off?”

“Ryan you wear dad jeans and there’s a picture of a cat face on your shirt right now.”

“That’s what people wear! Cat shirts. People wear those.”

Jeremy can’t believe this is happening right now. “I can’t believe what’s happening right now,” he says wonderingly.

“Whatever, man!” Ryan rolls his eyes and turns away. “Geoff wants you up at the penthouse. Please get dressed.”

“Why didn’t you say so? I could have been showering!” Jeremy runs back to his room to hurriedly pull on non-smelly not-workout clothes and slap on some deodorant.


	6. jeremwood fluff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 / 14 / 15: jeremy dooley/ryan haywood, fluff, not really AU, general audiences
> 
> [originally posted here](http://ahcity-shenanigans.tumblr.com/post/133184930070/a-kinda-vague-prompt-if-you-still-want-some)

“Jeremy, what if we move in together and your cat doesn’t like my dog? Or vice versa?”

Ryan has woken him up to ask this. He looks over at the alarm clock, which reads 4:06 AM. Jeremy tries not to groan.

“It’s fine, Ryan,” he mumbles blearily, “we’ll figure something out. Sleep.”

“I got really worried about it,” Ryan continues, and bless the man’s heart, he does sound a little upset. “Sorry.”

Jeremy rolls over to put his arm around Ryan in some capacity, he doesn’t really care how. It ends up flopping over the man’s neck. Good enough. “Scooter’s a calm kitty. And your dog is just shy.” He snuggles against Ryan’s chest, already dropping back off to sleep. “They’ll be friends.”

“An unlikely pair.” Ryan mumbles against Jeremy’s head. “Thanks, Jeremy.”

“Mm,” Jeremy replies, gratefully slipping back into his rest.


	7. Grossly domestic fake ah crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 / 14 / 15: AHOT6(401), genfic, Fake AH Crew au, general audiences
> 
> [originally posted here](http://ahcity-shenanigans.tumblr.com/post/133186097410/grossly-domestic-fake-ah-crew)

“Alright guys,” Geoff says very seriously, bracing himself against the table and taking his time to make eye contact with every single member of the crew. “We’ve got important business to take care of.”

“The shopping list.” Jack intones from behind Geoff’s left shoulder.

“I don’t want any bullshit. No, Ryan, we’re not getting a whole case of Diet Coke, that just means you’ll drink more of them.” Ryan groans with protest in the background, which is ignored. “We’re not getting a ten-pound bag of assorted candy, either.” Ryan groans even louder. “We’re definitely not getting four gallons of chocolate milk, Michael always looks like a kicked puppy about having chocolate milk around that he can’t drink and I hate it.”

“I do not!” Michael says indignantly, and all it takes is for Gavin to murmur “Yes you do, boi” to make him relent.

“Can I come shopping with you?” Jeremy says hopefully, then shrinks under Geoff’s gaze when the man swings around to give him the stinkeye.

“When you’ve proven yourself you can come someday.” Jack says soothingly. She steps forward to place a notepad on the table.

“I know what I want,” Gavin declares, then snatches up the notepad to scribble something down. He slaps it back onto the table quickly, and everyone crowds around to see what he wrote.

_Geoff’s patented BBQ_ , it says, and everyone murmurs with approval.

“Alright,” says Geoff, “I’ll grab a rack of ribs and the stuff to go with it.”

Michael goes next. He takes a few seconds to very seriously consider the list, then writes down _deviled eggs_ and _pineapple_.

“Oh, man, now I really want deviled eggs!” Jack murmurs under her breath as Michael passes the list to Jeremy.

He puts down _stuff for squash soup, hazelnut coffee creamer_ , and _cookies_.

“Why can’t we just take over the store and live there?” Ryan complains when he gets the list. “I could have everything I want. This list is dumb.”

“I swear to God, Ryan,” Geoff starts threateningly, and doesn’t abate until the other man sighs theatrically and grabs the pen.

Ryan writes _bagels & cream cheese. _

The tense air of the room dissipates when Geoff has the list in his hands. Jack even lets out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you for making this painless.” Geoff says. “We’ll be back in an hour. Go watch a movie and snuggle or something.”

An argument breaks out about whether or not they should watch Frozen just as Jack and Geoff close the front door; Jack sighs again in despair.


End file.
